


Let's Just Finish The Dance

by peezpark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peezpark/pseuds/peezpark
Summary: What if Josie had never purposely lost Miss Mystic Falls? Would Penelope have stayed?Set during 1x14 in an alternative universe.





	Let's Just Finish The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just my interpretation of 1x14 if Josie had have gone through with Miss Mystic Falls.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Josie looked around her; MG was meant to be there, where was he? Suddenly, as if she had read her mind, Penelope Park appeared by Josie’s side.

“You are like a lingering cough.” Josie said with an annoyed tone. Penelope had been trying to get Josie’s attention the whole day but without much luck.

“MG’s M.I.A.” explained Penelope, who had in fact asked MG to sit this one out. There was something very important she had to talk to Josie about and this was her last chance. “You’re stuck with me.” She added with a smirk whilst offering her arm to Josie. After offering to be her escort twice before, Penelope was more than happy to step in. Reluctantly, Josie linked arms with her former girlfriend and started on her way down the steps.

“Riddle me this. How does you losing everything help Hope win?” Penelope asked. Having tried several occasions to get Josie to stand up for herself, she just couldn’t understand why Josie continued to do everything her sister wanted. Penelope knew that Josie wanted to win Miss Mystic Falls, and the fact that she didn’t say anything to Lizzie after her sister practically handed Hope the win, was beyond her.

“I’m the fall girl.” Josie responded, “I had to make it into contention to this point, the final event, so I could take a literal fall and take out Hope’s closest competitor.” Penelope looked at her in disbelief.

“For real?” she asked. “Josie, you are so much better than that. I know Lizzie doesn’t think you can win, but I do.” Penelope smiled at the girl she tried so hard to make less selfless. “Go down swinging!” Penelope continued, “you deserve to walk down those steps with your head held high… like your mom did.” Josie stopped to think. _Maybe I do deserve this. I should be walking down these steps with mom’s dress on. I deserve to be able to make her proud._

“Miss Josette Saltzman escorted by Miss Penelope Park!” The announcement played on the overhead speakers. In that moment both girls felt on top of the world. It was everything they had ever wanted when they were together. The hours they had spent dreaming about their outfits, the dance, and what it would have felt like were too many to count. Penelope had often gone to Josie to practise the dance in their rooms; if Josie was competing, they were both going to go through the process. Josie couldn’t help but smile at Penelope, who was once her girlfriend and the first girl she had truly loved. They were living in the moment and no one else mattered anymore.

Penelope smiled, she couldn’t keep her eyes off Josie, and, although Josie seemed to be looking anywhere but her, Penelope didn’t care. All she could think about was that she was escorting the love of her life at Miss Mystic Falls and maybe, just maybe, this was Josie’s moment to outshine her sister and be selfish for once.

“Lizzie is signalling, Penelope.” Josie said suddenly, looking anxious. “I have to fall.”

“No, Josie. Think about yourself for once.” Penelope’s anger was bubbling inside her and she was ready to spurt out insults at Lizzie. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the room tonight, you deserve to win this.” She managed to calm herself, remembering she was supposed to be supporting her ex-girlfriend, not belittling her sister.

“You really think I can win?” Josie asked whilst finally admitting to herself that she did want to continue to compete in the pageant. Josie knew Lizzie would be mad at her later, but Penelope’s words had resonated with her.

“Of course. I’ve always believed in you, Josie.” Penelope smiled, hoping Josie would have some sense just this once.

“Ok, let’s do it.” Penelope almost cried at the words that just came out of Josie’s mouth. “I want to win, Penelope.” Josie smiled as she wrapped her arm even tighter around her escort’s as they reached the bottom of the stairs to begin the dance.

Josie’s heart was racing as she caught Lizzie’s eye. Her sister was fuming and she shook her head as she stormed out of the room.

“I have to go after her.” Josie hissed at Penelope. “She’s going to kill me.”

“Don’t. It’ll only make things worse.” The raven haired girl advised. “Look, I know you’re mad at me and you have good reason to be, but please, as you are more than capable of winning this misogynistic and archaic pageant, do this for yourself.”

“Fine.” Josie rolled her eyes, “Let’s just finish the dance.” She echoed the words Penelope had used during their rehearsal and concentrated on the last few steps.

“Can I have your attention please!” Everyone stopped dancing and turned their attention towards the front. “It is my honor to announce the winner for this year’s Miss Mystic Falls…” The hall went silent, “Miss Josette Saltzman!”

Josie looked around in disbelief. She had wanted to win but she had never expected to actually win. Suddenly, she felt someone embracing her tightly.

“We did it!” Penelope exclaimed through tears of joy. “We actually did it, Josie!” She hugged her closely and after a short while felt Josie hugging her back. “I’ll never think about leaving you again, Jojo.”

“Wh-, what do you mean you’ll never think about leaving me again?” Josie was shocked, was Penelope thinking of leaving? Was this because of her? Josie was aware that she hadn’t been entirely welcoming towards her ex after they broke up, but she had always thought Penelope was stronger, and besides, Penelope was the one to break up with her.

“I’ll explain everything to you later.” Penelope smiled and kissed the brown eyed girl softly. “I love you, Jojo.” These were the three words Josie had never expected to hear from Penelope. Tears started streaming down Josie’s face and she suddenly felt guilty for every mean thing she had said to her; Penelope had never meant to hurt her, at least not maliciously.

“I'm sorry, about everything.” Josie smiled back as she worked up the courage to say those three important words back to the girl she had never stopped loving, “I love you too, Penelope.”


End file.
